Numerous apparatus or devices are currently used by orthopedic specialists and medical personnel to immobilize injured limbs, including devices such as soft casts, hard casts, walking boots, etc. The primary function of such devices is to immobilize the injury to accelerate the healing process. Such devices must be worn for a period of time which can span from several days to several months, depending on the severity of the injury. Unfortunately, the physical appearance of such devices is often utilitarian and unattractive. The appearance of such devices can have a negative psychological impact on the patient during healing process, particularly if the device must be worn for an extended period of time, further exacerbating any negative feelings towards the injury.
Accordingly, need exists for a cover which may be placed around an orthopedic immobilization device which improves the aesthetic appearance of the device.
A further need exists for a cover which may be placed around an orthopedic immobilization which improves the psychological well-being of the injured party toward the device and/or the injury.
Yet another need exists for a cover which may be placed around an orthopedic immobilization which enables the wearer to express their style or tastes or endorsement of a brand or entity.
In addition, the above problems such immobilization devices, depending on their composition and structure, are usually susceptible to exposure from the elements, most notably rain, snow, etc. This is particularly true for immobilization devices worn on the lower extremities, particularly during seasons with frequent inclement weather.
Accordingly, still a further need exists for a cover which may be placed around an orthopedic immobilization device which protects the underlying device from the elements and which may be easily secured and removed, as necessary.
A further concern associated with long-term use of an orthopedic immobilization device is keeping the device and the immobilized limb fresh smelling.
Accordingly, yet a further need exists for cover which may be placed around an orthopedic immobilization device which contains a pocket or other feature for storing a fragrance source or other item.